Here And Now
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Here in my heart I believe. Your love is all I'll ever need." Finn can feel it, that Amanda's ready like he is... but will the moment go the right way? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**November 2nd 2017…**_

_"When will I get another grandbaby?"_

_Amanda choked on her coffee and coughed, Finn patting her on her back and Carol handing a napkin to Amanda before looking at John Sr._

_"I thought I said no questions like that at this point! Apologize for making her nearly have a heart attack!" Carol responded, John Sr turning to Amanda._

_"Sorry, sweetheart." John Sr replied._

_"I'm okay. Just don't catch me off guard like that, Dad. Is this because John doesn't want kids and Nikki does?" Amanda responded._

_"I don't know why your brother is refusing to become a parent." John Sr replied._

_'And I wish I knew why you won't make peace with Yukie.' Amanda thought._

_"I think John's just worried about not being home enough, missing out on important things in their lives." Finn explained._

"_Yep. Just like my daughter's choice of friends." John Sr muttered the last part._

_"Why don't you two get going before it starts raining? Be safe." Carol responded before she hugged both Amanda and Finn and got them to leave… before turning to her husband and smacking him upside the head._

_"Oww!" John Sr replied, rubbing his head. "What was that for?" He asked._

_"You saw the hurt in our daughter's eyes when you brought up Yukie, don't pretend you didn't! Mandy's good at hiding her emotions only if the people around her don't know her!" Carol responded angrily._

"_That little hellcat shouldn't be in her life in the first place." John Sr replied._

_"Yukie just wants peace, that's all. That's not too much to ask." Carol explained before she headed upstairs._

_Driving to the airport, Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's left knee._

_"Why can't he just swallow his damn pride?" Amanda questioned._

"_Because he's too stubborn to listen. I'm sorry, Darlin', if I offended him." Finn responded._

_"If you had, he would've grabbed the shotgun whether my mom was in the room or not." Amanda replied, startling Finn._

_"You never brought your exes to the house, did you?" Finn questioned._

_"Or any guy before I brought you here to meet my family last year. I didn't want my dad going and grabbing the gun." Amanda explained._

"_But he didn't kill me, Love. I'm still alive and still have my skin on me." Finn responded._

_"I know, I just don't like how he gets at times." Amanda replied as Here And Now by Luther Vandross played on the radio and Amanda saw a text on her LG Aristo from Yukie._

'_So, how was your parents?'_

_'My dad asked when he'll get another grandchild, then he was rude about my choice in friends.' Amanda replied._

_'That's why I stop seeing and talking about the jerk bastard. He never likes me, no matter what.'_

_'I'm honestly this close to losing my mind with him.' Amanda responded as she felt Finn's fingers lightly press into her thigh and turned to him._

"_Just relax, Love. You'll be alright once we're up in the air." Finn repiled._

_The two kissed and Amanda couldn't wait for the tour…_

**Present time**_**, November 6th 2017…**_

Finn opened his eyes, trailing his right hand up Amanda's left hip as she slept.

"I hope you're okay after this tour, Love." Finn whispered, before kissing her cheek.

"No one's tried to kill anyone yet." Amanda responded as her eyes fluttered open and Finn pulled her on top of him so he could feel her smooth skin, the two kissing… and jumped as Seth banged his hand against the opposite wall.

_"Go back to sleep, you damn rabbits!"_

"He really needs to get back home and to his lady." Amanda responded.

"I know. He's probably not getting lucky with his." Finn repiled.

Amanda nodded before they kissed again… only for Seth to hit the opposite wall again.

"_Go take that to another hotel! People don't want to hear that! Especially your damn slut of a friend!"_

_"Shut up, you hornball! Least there aren't nudes of me online, unlike you and Zahra!" _Yukie shouted from across the hall, Amanda and Finn snickering.

"He's never gonna live that down." Amanda whispered.

"He could just wear earplugs when he sleeps." Finn responded, which aggravated Seth.

"_That's it! You're dead meat, Balor!"_

_"Seth, shut up!" _Becky yelled from the room next to Seth.

It was in the lobby after everyone was ready for the day that Dean walked over to Amanda and Finn… and Finn was holding Amanda.

"Rough night?" Dean asked.

Amanda tried to readjust her wool hoodie scarf but Dean pulled it down and saw the mark on her neck… and Dean turned to Finn.

"You did this to her?!" Dean retorted.

"Dean, I'm more than willing to let him mark my neck anytime, mister." Amanda replied as her left hand was in Finn's right one.

"Well, I don't like it. And it looks like your best friend is leaving without this so called club of yours." Dean responded, pointing out to Yukie leaving without looking at them.

Amanda and Finn caught up to her… but they stopped a distance as they saw Yukie and Sami embrace and kiss each other.

"I wish we were on the same roster." Yukie whispered.

"We will be when the Superstar Shakeup brings me to Raw." Sami replied quietly before they left.

"Remind me to smack Dean for sending me into a panic. But why would they hide a relationship?" Amanda responded.

"I'm guessing they don't want people to know just yet. Just how we hid ours and even led Yukie into depression after knowing that I was dating you." Finn explained.

"Which we didn't intend and repeatedly apologised for." Amanda responded before they kissed… and she checked her chiming phone, seeing a text from her mother.

_'Tour going okay?'_

_'One of mine and Finn's coworkers got grouchy.' _Amanda responded.

_'He probably didn't get much sleep, sweetheart.' _

_'True. It's hard to sleep when it's cold outside.' _Amanda responded as Finn glanced into a jewelry store… and started thinking when he saw an Onyx and Diamonds engagement ring.

_'Okay… now to just distract her, buy the ring and surprise her.' _Finn thought.

Amanda yelped slightly as Finn pinched her ass and turned to him before they kissed… and Becky walked over.

"I'll stay with her for a bit, Finn." Becky responded, having seen him look into the jewelry store.

"Alrighty." Finn replied before he watched the two leave… and walked into the store, talking to the clerk and purchasing the ring.

Seth stopped nearby when he saw Finn leaving the store and saw the plastic bag in his left hand, the _Diamond Heaven Jewellers Manchester _logo on the bag.

_'Not on my watch!' _Seth thought after Finn had left.

He wouldn't stop trying to split them up.


End file.
